didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Huston Village (Mission)
Looking for a free-roam area of the same name? Huston Village is the first main Mission. It serves as a tutorial, of a sort, for the pivotal kidnapping mechanics. Story Version 1.7 After teaching the newly recruited Suki a few tips and tricks in the arts of combat and escape in the Lair, the duo of Princess and Kidnapper head out to an isolated farming community, Huston Village. There, Leroy explains that their plan is to kidnap a total of four young women for the Guild, additionally serving as a test of fortitude for the novice kidnapper. He instructs Suki on the best way to defeat a female target and the best tactic for eliminating male opponents. He also provides her with a few trinkets for making a quick getaway in case she gets spotted. Suki is sent on her way. Emerging in the outskirts of the main village, behind the local guard barracks, she listens in on a conversation between a guard recruit and her cousin, a local shopkeeper, before both part ways. Beginning her escapades, either stealthy or in outright combat, Suki eventually manages to snatch and deliver four village girls to Leroy's secret stashing place, where he then nominates her for the job of delivering a ransom note to the town guard. Returning to the scene, the kidnapper bumps into the recruit, whom discovers the ransom note and attempts an arrest, with Suki naturally having to defend herself. If Suki is defeated and captured, then Scenario 1 below (minus the extra guards) will play out. If she manages to put Esther into her Weakened state, two more experienced guardsmen will appear to assist, beefing up the fight: # If Suki continues to fight, the guards will knock her down with their "Leg Sweep" ability, and Capture her within their next turn. Control then shifts to Leroy, where he has to infiltrate the barracks, easily sneaking past the male sentries to reach the cells, where the recruit attempts to stop him, but is prevented by a timely smoke grenade, allowing both expert and novice kidnapper to escape. # If Suki elects to escape, the guards will not pursue her, nor will she be captured for Leroy to break her out. Back in their secret hideout, Leroy laments the unorthodox situation they're in but concedes that they still have their captives, and the guards now have the ransom as well. Waiting until nightfall, they search for the deposited ransom gold, only to be confronted by the recruit, seemingly alone, shortly after confirming the fact. Mocking the girl for her shortsightedness, Suki and Leroy engage her in combat, the distance between his abilities and the recruit's evident, as she is quickly put in dire straits, where the expert kidnapper signals to his novice to Subdue their opponent. Doing so, Leroy then comments to Suki that she should take the guardswoman along as a captive of her own. Despite Esther's muffled protests, she is forcibly taken back to the Guild along with the gold, as Suki's first official task as a kidnapper is complete. Strategy and Tips * 'Guards: '''After sending 2 girls to the cave, 2 guard will spawn here and here, After sending 3 girls to the cave, another guard will spawn in the bottom of this screenshot, so make use of barrels and bushes * '''The Rookie (First) '- In this fight, Private Esther will typically use moderate basic attacks, though she's been known on occasion to use an especially powerful "Beast Slayer" move that can quickly decimate a low-level Suki. Be prepared for a quick fight, if this is the case. * 'The Rookie (Second) '- Almost exactly like the first battle, except for the fact that Leroy is in your party now, and will always make the first move during an attack sequence. His "Poison Edge" will definitely bring Esther's HP down within a few turns, but that doesn't mean Suki has to Defend on the sidelines. Go wild. Female Enemies *Female Guard (Private Esther in v1.7) Male Enemies *Farmer (if detected during kidnapping phase) *Town Guard (if Esther is Weakened in the first battle) Rewards *Gold *Personal Captive: Esther Game Over Scene Version 1.6 *If Suki gets defeated twice, she will be taken as a reward for Gladiators in the arena (tied up to a pole). **If Suki and Leroy get defeated by the Female Guard, the same scene will trigger, but without Leroy. Trivia *After completing the Mission, in the southernmost part of the Village during free-roam, there is a store to buy and sell items. in addition, with the right dialogue choice, it's possible to enrage the shopkeeper, resulting in a fight, which if won will result in Risette becoming a Personal Captive. *In v1.7, even though the kidnapping objective is reduced to 4 for continuing the mission, it is possible to kidnap all 8 of the female targets in the Village, though this does little beyond Leroy acknowledging the 8 count. *In version 1.5, Suki would appear tied up in her princess dress at the gladiator arena. Gallery huston1.png huston2.png huston3.png huston4.png huston5.png Hustonguardencounter.png Fighting against the Guard Woman.wmv snapshot 00.43 -2013.01.29 15.32.17-.jpg Fighting against the Guard Woman.wmv snapshot 01.20 -2013.01.29 15.33.32-.jpg Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.6